The Saiyan Who Fell to Earth
by MarissaCave
Summary: My take on how Vegeta and Bulma get together. Set in the three year period before the androids came. I am rating it M for Language. this is my first fanfiction


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the related characters.. I wish I did

**Author's Note:** This is my take on how Vegeta and Bulma got together during those three years. This is my first fanfiction. Please don't be too harsh. I hope you enjoy reading it. I enjoy writing it.

**The Saiyan Who Fell to Earth**

**Chapter 1**

Bulma was furious. Yamcha had cheated on her in the past but she thought he had grown out of that. Well she was wrong. After a long and strenuous day in the lab she wanted to go home and fall into her lover's arms. Instead she walked in on him and an unattractive blonde in bed. Her bed!!

"GET OUT!" Bulma roared. Her cheeks turned bright red as she ran over to the bed and pushed Yamcha to the ground.

"I can't believe you would do this to me"

Yamcha just looked up at her. He was in shock, Bulma had never been this angry. The homely blonde ran to pick up her clothes. They were scattered all over the room. She wasn't even fully dressed as she fled off the Capsule Corporation grounds.

"It's not what it looks like!" Yamcha blurted that out too soon.

He would soon be eating his words. The look of rage on Bulma's face had gone as quickly as it came. She burst out in tears.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? Really, is that the best excuse you can do?"

"It's not what you think" she said in a tone imitating Yamcha's voice

"You're such an Asshole"

Yamcha walked over to Bulma. He was about to put him arm around her as a gesture of comfort, Before he could Bulma grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bedroom. She kept a strong grip on him as she took him down the stairs. They walked past the kitchen where Vegeta was eating a huge meal. Normally he didn't pay attention to the idiotic lover's spats that constantly occurred between Yamcha and Bulma. Except this time things seemed different. It looked as if Bulma wasn't going to be the victim anymore. Vegeta got up to watch the show that was playing out before him.

Bulma reached the front door and still had a tight grasp on Yamcha's arm. She pressed a white button that opened the front door. As soon as it opened Bulma threw Yamcha to the ground.

"Don't ever think of coming back here. I want nothing to do with you. You're going to be alone forever. One day you will see why woman what nothing to do with you" Bulma spit at the ground that lied before Yamcha's feet. She pressed the button again and the door closed. She couldn't even look at him.

Yamcha was a strong fighter but Bulma's words hurt him more than any injury he ever sustained in battle. He thought she was going to be the woman he spent his life with. It was all over now, all because of his mistake. Yamcha flew away from Capsule Corporation; He didn't think he could fix things this time. Bulma couldn't believe what she had just done. She was harsh but she had to be.

"I'm sick of men walking all over me, I won't ever let a man mistreat me again" she vowed to herself.

Bulma heard a slow clap coming from the other room.

"Great, I get rid of one self centered asshole and still have another in my life. Why can't all men be like Goku?" she thought to herself.

She started to walk into the kitchen. She saw Vegeta eating a huge meal. It could have fed a family of nine. He looked up at her menacingly.

"That was a great show. On planet Vegeta when a Saiyan would find their mate with another it was custom that they must kill them. If not they would forever be looked upon

as a humiliation to all Saiyans."

Bulma laughed. "Not everyone resorts to murder. I was angry but I'm not a cold blooded killer"

Vegeta didn't look at Bulma; He just continued to enjoy his meal.

"No, Your not. You're a weak pathetic human. I shouldn't have wasted my time telling you about Saiyan customs" He gave Bulma a look of disgust.

Bulma crossed her arms "I know, I am a weak and pathetic human; you remind me everyday. I should remind you that next time you blow up the gravitation room I won't build you another one! Maybe you should stop eating my food. You're big and strong; go hunting for your meals!"

Vegeta stood up and pushed Bulma against a wall.

"I will eat as much as I want! I am the prince of all Saiyans. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet. You will do anything I ask of you, when I ask it because if you don't I will kill someone you love."

Vegeta still had Bulma pinned to the wall. Bulma was trying hard to fight of tears. She felt like he could smell her fear.

"Vegeta, your hurting me. Let me go!" A look of anguish appeared on her face.

Vegeta wouldn't ease up.

"Woman, I will let you go if you bow down to me. I am a Prince and I deserve respect."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She was in so much pain.

"You really are pathetic……FINE!!"

Vegeta let her go. A wave of relief passed over her face. She got down on one knee and hesitated. She couldn't believe what she was doing. After a few moment passed she bowed her head towards him. She got up and started to leave the kitchen. As she left she mumbled "Prince of a dead race of super monkeys." She let out a quiet laugh to herself.

Vegeta heard the whole thing. He wasn't going to let it slide. He slowly got up from his chair and followed Bulma to her room. She has been so oblivious she didn't even realize he was behind her.

"Super Monkeys, huh?"

Bulma knew she was caught. She turned around to face him. He lunged at her and pinned her to the floor. He was too close for comfort this time. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT MY PEOPLE!"

Bulma wasn't afraid. She had been living with Vegeta for months now and he never laid a hand on her. They fought all the time and usually found themselves in a compromising position but twice in one night. This was unusual.

"If you ever laid a hand on me you would be the dead one. I would just call Goku. Goku would come with Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. They would take you out in a second!"

Vegeta laughed. "I'm scared, really. The third class Saiyan, his half breed, baldy and the namek are nothing."

"If that's true then why is Goku, a third class Saiyan able to become a super Saiyan? While the prince of the saiyans is lagging behind."

Vegeta could no longer control himself; he slapped Bulma across her face. She was stunned. Her lip started to bleed and her beautiful eyes started to fill with tears. Vegeta still had her pinned to the floor. He watched her as she tried to hold back tears. He knew he had gone too far but he couldn't apologize. She had wounded his pride and she had to deal with the consequences. Vegeta climbed off of her. Bulma put her hand against her face; it was all red and stinging.

"That hurt you ass!" Vegeta looked away but Bulma followed him.

"It wasn't even fair, you had me pinned down. I didn't know that you like to hit girls. I swear you are the most vile, stubborn, narcissistic, ungrateful, vicious person I have ever met and…"

Before she could finish her sentence Vegeta chimed in to correct her.

"Saiyan. Don't call me a person. I am a saiyan."

They were so close to each other. They just stared into each others eyes for a minute. His eyes were so dark. It was like she was looking into an abyss. If she didn't look away soon she would begin to get sucked in but it was too late.

"And I….. I want you"

Vegeta didn't understand. "This woman is crazy" he thought to himself

Bulma leaned in and began to kiss Vegeta. Vegeta pulled her closer. He began to stroke her hair, He loved the way it smelt. It was intoxicating. She explored his mouth gently with her tongue. He began to push back, even his kisses were forceful. Bulma pushed him away and pulled his shirt over his head. All that training in the gravity room paid off. She had never seen any one with such a perfect body. She was dying to see the rest of it. Vegeta knew what she was thinking, He felt proud. The look on her face was one of approval. Bulma's hands worked their way down to his pants, she was about to take them off when Vegeta stopped her.

"I need to get up early to train tomorrow."

Vegeta kissed Bulma one last time and abruptly left the room. Bulma was left wanting more.

"I can't believe this" she thought to herself.

"Someone once told me that if you argue you so much with someone that it means something, because if a person is able to get you that angry there is passion between you. I never really thought that was true but it feels that way with Vegeta. It's probably nothing more than sexual tension. I shouldn't delude myself into thinking this will become a serious thing. "

Bulma wanted to forget about the kiss so she climbed into bed trying to forget all about the crazy events that had occurred that day. She knew things between her and Vegeta were never going to be the same.


End file.
